Imagine your OTP
by Iceflight398
Summary: [Marked as complete but new chapters will come] Each chapter is based off of various OTP prompts. Pretty much just a bunch of one-shots. It only says Hetalia and PJO as the categories, but there will be more! (I think...) Requests are welcome. So far we have: Ameripan, RomeChu, DenNor, HongIce, and KoreBel.
1. Ameripan

Kiku stretched luxuriously. His room, despite usually being immaculous, was littered with dirty plates, empty containers of ice cream, old soda cans, and bags of chips. Sword Art Online was playing on his high-tech computer from Korea.

He knew his parents would be furious with him if he stayed inside any longer. But they were already pissed with him, starting with the day he and his older brother, Yao, came out as gay in front of them. Kiku was still one hundred percent certain they wanted Yao to marry a girl, in order to "continue the family name." Him, not so much. Kiku was adopted anyways.

Of course, there was still Cheng and Li Xiang, the younger brothers of he and Yao. But Yao was the oldest, and that mattered.

Kiku knew he should be studying. But he was still depressed over his old boyfriend. Kiku had been certain their love was authentic, but one day, he found out his boyfriend had cheated on him. With a girl.

Kiku's ex had been his first kiss, his first date, his first time being really _open_ to anyone other than Mei or Yao. And then he cheats on him, and doesn't even have the audacity to apologize! Yao, Yong Soo, and Hyung Soo had beat his ex up, of course, but that didn't solve anything.

Kiku was still miserable.

He patted around his desk for a box of pocky, but came up with nothing.

"Perfect," Kiku thought bitterly, "I'll have to go downstairs and get _another_ lecture from my parents."

Sighing, he trudged to his door and went out, skipping steps down the stairs, still in his "say hey if youre gay" t-shirt that Yong Soo had gotten him as a joke, and batman boxers (again courtesy of Yong Soo).

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by a sight.

Why does no one tell him when there were people over?

In front of him, his parents and Yao were conversing with eight people.

 _Eight_ people.

And they were all staring at him.

There was a blond person with punk-looking hair and weirdly thick eyebrows, who was dressed in a suit. An Indian man, also dressed in a suit. Kiku recognized him as one of Yao's friends. Next to Eyebrows, there was a handsome man with a stubble and chin-length blond hair. Off in the corner, there were two other boys, about the age of the Korean twins, who had apparently inherited the large Eyebrows of Punk-hair. Staring awkwardly at him was a dark-skinned girl in a blue dress. And next to the girl was-

"Dear God," Kiku thought, "He's perfect."

He was slightly muscular, like a high school jock, with sky-blue eyes and a youthful, open face. He had blond hair, and a cute-looking cowlick. Lazily dressed a suit, with the jacket unbuttoned and tie crooked, he looked _incredibly_ handsome.

And there was nobody else, which confused Kiku. He was almost certain he had counted _eight_ people, not seven. He check again. Sure enough, there were eight people. But he could only see seven! Was this like in anime? Was it a ghost?

"Kiku!" Hs father shrieked, shattering Kiku from his musings, "你在这里干嘛呢？我们现在有客人，还是特别重要的客人呢！你穿着啥呢？我就知道我不应该收养你。哎呀，王耀为什么要把你带坏来呢？你这个小－"

"Hey," The hot one piped up.

* * *

12/5/2016

Based on an "imagine your OTP" that I found. Cheng is Macau, and Li Xiang is Hong Kong. All of the guests were part of the Eyebrows family, except for the one with the stubble. That one's 法国. Yes, I know some of you can't read Chinese. But it's obvious (at least, I hope so. Otherwise my description skills suck).

Also, Ameripan is life!


	2. RomeChu

Yao blinked groggily. He was laying on something… not soft… but warm… and comfy…

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time," He said aloud, not fully awake.

"I'm glad I made a good pillow."

Yao stifled a scream and shot up. To his left, there was the airplane aisle. To his right, a man was grinning at him.

The man looked vaguely Italian, with olive skin and amber eyes. He had some facial hair on his chin, shaved though, like Yao's associate-not-friend Francis. The man was annoying tall, taller than Yao, but that was nothing new. He had a board chest, and, like Yao himself, was dressed in a formal suit. Though his right shoulder did have some wrinkles…

"I-I'm sorry," Yao stammered, blushing furiously, "I- uh… forgive me, uh…"

He was starting to sound like his younger brother Kiku. The memory of him made Yao wince.

The man chuckled, "No problem, _bella_. I was cold anyways, and you smelled nice. What perfume do you use?"

Yao was about to tell him that he didn't use perfume, before a sudden flash of horror ran through his body.

Perfume? _Bella_?

Weren't those used for _girls_?

The (idiot) man smirked, "Too enchanted by me to speak? I can't blame you, I am a very exquisite piece of work, no? But you, my lady, are very exotic-"

And that's when Yao snapped.

Maybe it was the stress of his work. Maybe it was his family problems. Maybe it was his terrible friends. Maybe he was just sick of being mistaken for a girl.

"I'm a man!" He screamed, ripping his seat belt clean off the seat and shooting up, "I'm a man! A man! You stupid, little…"

Vaguely, he could hear the flight attendant begging for him to calm down. But he was beyond reason.

"Why does it have to be me? You know, in ancient China, men were respected for having beauty! But now I'm just mocked. Every. Darned. Day!"

"I'm sorry-" The man began.

Yao began to sob, "Why does is my life this way? Arthur's always being mean to me, and Francis won't stop trying to bother me into doing stuff I don't want. Kiku's doesn't treat me like his brother anymore, and Mei's with him! Li Xiang only sticks around because I give him money and I cook better than Arthur, and Cheng is always so distant! Yong Soo and Hyung Soo are always fighting… why?"

Yao broke down crying. He collapsed back into his seat and curled up into a tight ball. His heart ached. Tears flowed freely from his once-bright eyes.

The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom, announcing that they were about to begin their descent. The flight attendant didn't bother him about his broken seat belt. She didn't care.

No one cared about him.

Then he was pulled into a gentle embrace. It wasn't soft, but it was warm. And comfy.

"Hey," The man's voice- rough, but gentle at the same time- said, " _Mi dispiace._ I'm sorry."

"Nobody loves me," Yao whimpered.

He burrowed his face into the man's suit. He was probably going to ruin it. Stupid Yao.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is," Yao whispered, tears flowing freely.

The man grabbed his face and pulled Yao up, so that they were eye to eye. The man's eyes were amber, like his own, but a different shade. Darker. More passionate.

"That's not true," The man repeated, more forcefully this time, "The way I think about it, love is something that the universe gives us to keep us from going insane. And the universe is a beautiful, amazing place, so it would make sure to give everyone love. Someone out there loves you, _bello_."

Yao sniffled, "Do they just have a really bad way of showing it?"

The man chuckled, letting go of Yao, "Yeah, probably."

Yao began to smile.

"I'm sorry about your suit," He said.

The man looked down, looking surprised. Then he shrugged.

"Nah," He said, winking at Yao, "You're worth a million fancy suits."

Yao blushed, "You did hear the part of my rant where I said I was a man, right?"

The man grinned, "Eh, I swing both ways. But right now I'm swinging in an all-new direction- right towards you."

Yao blushed even harder, "Shut up, you idiot."

"Admit it- you're enamored with me, _bello_."

"Don't call me that."

"The what am I supposed to call you? I don't know your name."

Yao blinked. All this time, and they hadn't even bothered to ask for each others' names!

"I'm Yao," He offered, "Yao Wang."

The man smiled, "Romulus. Romulus Vargas."

"Like that Roman myth?"

" _Sì_. _Mi mama_ was a bit of a mythology geek. But she cooked the best food in all the world!"\

Yao huffed, "That would be impossible, unless she cooked Chinese food."

Romulus rolled his eyes with a grin.

The two men lapsed not silence as the plane touched down, thankfully successfully.

As people began to get up and gather their carry-ons, Romulus got up as well and helped Yao up.

He gestured at the broken seat belt, "I wonder how much you'll have to pay for it."

Yao shrugged, "I'll give them… say… three hundred on the way out."

Romulus nodded. The two men stared at each other as people began to file out of the plane.

"Well," Yao said finally, grabbing his one carry on bag from under the seat, "Bye…"

Romulus stared at him for a heartbeat, before saying, "Goodbye, _bello_."

Yao stared at him for another second. Here was a man who could mend his broken, messed up heart. But Yao had never been good at the romantic stuff.

Ignoring his protesting heart, Yao turned to leave. He moved into an empty spot in the aisle, and began to walk away.

As he neared the exit, he turned back on more time. Romulus was still standing there, looking forlorn.

The line pushed Yao forwards. Before Romulus could fade out of sight, Yao called out to him,

"谢谢你！"

Thank you.

Thank you for helping patch up my heart.

1/4/2016

Three cheers for RomeChu! The Silk Road pairing!

Imagine what would happen if Rome and Russia ever met while visiting China… tehee…

Expectation: Russia and Rome get into a dramatic battle for China's heart, while China sits helplessly in the corner like a porcelain doll and cries.

Reality: The two begin to fight, and China scolds them, before kicking them of his house out to think about their actions. They end up looking like kicked puppies.


	3. DenNor

**Prompt: "I was the poor loser you lent your umbrella to yesterday, my cat scratched the fabric open and I'm so sorry." AU**

Mathias loved his cat to death. But sometimes he wanted to brutally it hack it open with his axe.

You know, true love.

He glared intensely at the scratched-up blue-gray umbrella in his hands, as if just glaring at it could fix it.

It was a peaceful day, so different from the storm last night. The storm in which a kind (and cute) stranger had lent Mathias his umbrella. The stranger had told Mathias that he was right outside his brother's house. Of course, Mathias had been a twenty-minute run away from _his_ house.

At times like that, Mathias really wished he lived in the city, where they had subways.

The stranger was worth the rain though. Beautiful blue eyes, like the frozen ocean. White-blond hair, combed neatly. Delicate, slim fingers. An elegant figure and a soft voice- seriously, you would have fallen in love too.

Mathias, however stupid, was not going to pass up the opportunity to get together with someone that good-looking. So naturally, Mathias had proposed that they meet at a cafe, so he could return the stranger's umbrella.

The stranger had agreed. Score!

When Mathias had gotten home, he had immediately dropped the umbrella to brag to his German friend and American friend about his smoothness. That was when his cat ripped up the umbrella. That was also when he realized that he'd forgotten to ask for the stranger's name.

Mathias could still hear his friends' laughter.

Sighing, he leaned back in his seat and scanned the cafe, trying to locate the stranger, but with no avail. Bored, Mathias decided to play a game he and his friends had come up with.

It was like bingo, accept it was done with people. He and his two friends all had a separate sheet on their phones, and their job was to locate everyone "type" of person on the sheet.

Looking around, he saw an Asian person with a ponytail talking to another Asian person. Ponytail was almost as good-looking as the stranger, with pale skin, but Mathias couldn't discern the person's gender. The gender of the Asian person next to him was also debatable. The other person's haircut was boyish, but one could never be too sure. The other person also had pale skin, though not as pale as Ponytail's. Both had delicate features.

One of those people whose gender you can't tell like in anime or something- double check.

Near the door, a couple (at least, Mathias assumed they were a couple) were arguing. One of them, a man with weirdly thick eyebrows, threw up his hands and screamed, "I hate you!"

The other man, some guy with wavy blond hair, huffed and turned to leave. Eyebrows looked shocked, and immediately grabbed the other man around the waist. Eyebrows began to bawl.

A tsundere- check.

In the corner, a brunette began to flirt with a tall Asian dude. The blond girl next to him, who might have been his girlfriend, immediately pulled out a knife.

Mathias gulped.

A yandere- check.

Sitting a couple of tables away were two teenagers, who were both listening to music. They both were sulking, slouching down in their chairs. The two had their phones in their laps, and looked like they were concentrated on the screens. The Asian teen, though, kept on looking tensely at Ponytail and his friend, while the white-haired teen was dressed in all black. It contrasted sharply with his white hair.

Angst-ridden teens- check.

In the center of the room, and Indian man was talking animatedly to an Arab one. The Indian man occasionally would randomly burst out dancing, causing the Arab man to groan.

Someone who acts like they're in a Disney movie- check.

"And Bingo!" Mathias said victoriously.

"Oi."

Mathias screamed. His seat teetered, before falling on the ground with a crash. His butt ached with pain.

"Smooth, da-ze!" The tall Asian dude called.

The stranger from the night before was staring at Mathias with a slightly irritated expression.

Mathias laughed nervously, before scrambling up and dragging his chair up as well.

"I see you came," Mathias said, trying to act smooth.

He leaned against his chair. Sadly, it couldn't support his weight. Mathias and the chair went crashing down again.

The stranger sighed, taking a seat.

"Oaf. I want my umbrella back."

Mathias picked himself, his chair, and the umbrella up. He sat back down, his butt and face burning.

"Er, about that…"

The stranger narrowed his eyes.

Mathias laughed nervously, "We should get introduced to each other first! I'm Mathias-"

"Lukas," The stranger said flatly, "Now give me my umbrella back, you imbecile."

"My cat ripped it," Mathias blurted out, "I'm so sorry."

Lukas glared at him for the count of three, which gave Mathias enough time to internally write his will.

Then Lukas snatched the umbrella from Mathias.

"Moron. I'll get it mended."

Mathias stared at him for a second. Then his face split into a wide grin.

"So…" Mathias said hopefully, "You're not mad at me?"

Lukas rolled his eyes, "You fool. Now, are we ordering?"

Mathias's grin got even wider.

"Like a date or something?"

Lukas sighed, "Well, 'something' wouldn't be nearly as fun…"

Mathias grinned, feeling delighted, "Awesome!"

Yes, his friends were going to be so impressed when he told them this story. Avoiding trouble, scoring a date, getting a bingo…

Of course, Mathias would have to leave out the part with the chair and his butt.

* * *

1/6/2017

Y'know, I think this is my first time writing DenNor.

I hope I didn't fail as epically as I think I did.

Also, cameos.


	4. HongIce

**Prompt: "I'm low on cash but I really need some food from this vending machine, can I trouble you for a dollar?" AU**

"My life sucks," Li Xiang muttered, kicking the vending machine.

His adopted sibling, Yong Soo, had been crying for at least five hours. Five. Freaking. Hours.

Their eldest brother, Yao, had snapped when Yong Soo had woken Yao up at 1:00 AM, demanding that Yao buy more kimchi. Yao had kicked him out of the house, yelling at him to go buy his own kimchi. Li Xiang himself had gotten expelled, too, when his prank fireworks went off right when Yao fell back asleep after Yong Soo's little stunt.

Of course, Li Xiang, however callous, was not going to leave his crying brother alone. However tall and muscular, Yong Soo still looked like an easy target.

His love for his brother was really getting tested. Listening to someone cry for five hours _sucked._

After dragging a crying Yong Soo around for awhile, Li Xiang had come across an amazing thing: the vending machine. The vending machine held the only thing that could make Yong Soo stop crying: Doritos. Unfortunately, Li Xiang had about, oh, _zero_ dollars on him.

Suddenly, Li Xiang saw someone. Usually, that would not be a cause for happiness, but that _someone_ could have money.

The person looked like an angel. He had pale silvery hair, and a slim frame. He was dress neatly, and had pale skin. The best thing? His pocket had a bulge-

No, not _that._

A _wallet_. The pocket could have a _wallet_.

"Like, help me!" Li Xiang cried, jumping towards the person.

Li Xiang fell to the floor and grabbed the person's leg.

Unsurprisingly, the person screamed and reached for his phone, no doubt to call the police.

"Please! I need a dollar!" Li Xiang begged, showing more emotion than he normally did, "My brother won't stop crying!"

He pointed towards Yong Soo. The person looked shocked, no doubt having originally expected Li Xiang to be referring to a baby.

"He, like, needs Doritos! If you have kimchi, that would be even better, but I doubt you do. Just give me a dollar! I'll, like, be your slave for eternity! I'll do anything you want- foot massages, house cleaning, your homework, eating Arthur's food-"

"Uh-"

"I'll, like, wear a Japanese maid costume, okay? I think my siblings have a couple of those. Just please, give me a dollar!"

"Shut up!" The person yelled, looking irritated, "I'll give you a dollar! Now get off me before I call the police!"

"Like, thank you!" Li Xiang gasped, jumping up, "I'll call for a maid costume right now-"

The person turned bright red, "No, you moron! I don't want you in a maid costume!"

Li Xiang, beginning to recover from his Yong Soo-induced trauma, winked at the person suggestively.

"Are you sure? Because I, like, have my older brother's figure, and he would be a _hot_ girl if he were more endowed in some places and less endowed in others-"

"Gah!" The person hissed, reddening even further, "I just-"

"My phone number, then?"

Grabbing the person's arm, he hurriedly scribbled his phone number using his lucky panda pen.

The person snatched his hand away, "I don't want your phone number! And why do you have a panda pen?"

Li Xiang smirked, "It's, like, my lucky charm. I always keep it with me- for luck and autographs. And it really must be lucky, since I met you. Is your name Adonis because-"

"My name's Emil!"

"Well, my English name is Leon. My Chinese name is Li Xiang, but listening to Westerners try to pronounce Chinese is the painfullest thing ever."

Emil sighed, "Okay, great. Look, let's just go buy your sibling Doritos _silently_ , okay?"

Li Xiang faked a dramatic cry, pretending to fall backwards.

"But how could I live without your angelic voice? Your voice is like-"

Emil grabbed his hand and slammed a dollar on it.

"There!" He snapped, "Your dollar!"

"W-wait!" Li Xiang yelped, hurriedly straightening himself up.

Sadly, Emil had already run pretty far away. And Li Xiang was getting hungry…

Dejectedly, he settled for yelling _call me!_ at Emil's retreat in figure.

* * *

1/6/2017

My first HongIce fic! Y'know, this story/collection-of-stupid-drabbles is going to house a lot of historic moments!


	5. KoreBel

**Prompt: "We partnered together for this project and we both forgot to do it, now we have to pull an all-nighter at my house." AU**

"My house is right here!" Yong Soo announced, pulling his brother's car up to his house.

Natalya glared daggers at him. She wanted to rip his smooth, pale, lovely, skin off and use it to make a coat for her dear big brother.

"Remember, you fool, I don't want to be here. I would rather be with big brother-"

"So would I, _da-ze_!"

Yong Soo frowned.

"Oh… wait…"

"Your brother _is_ in your house, you idiot!" Natalya hissed, "Why are we at your house anyways?"

Yong Soo grinned, "Because I have siblings there that could help us!"

Natalya groaned. He was the biggest idiot that had ever existed. He was- he was… adorkable.

Great. Now she sounded like Emma.

"Why?" She wailed, clawing at the windows, "Why didn't you do the project? I could be stalking my brother right now-"

"You didn't do it either!" Yong Soo protested, "Remember, we're partners! The teacher said that-"

"You sound like you're five."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Right, fift-"

Natalya turned pale.

"Fifteen?" She shrieked, "You're not old enough to drive!"

"Oops."

"You idiot! You could have gotten us arrested! That Polish idiot already tried to get a restraining order placed on me-"

"I'm not the only one! Li Xiang knows how to drive too!"

"He's twelve! Twelve, you utter imbecile!"

"It wasn't my idea! You see-"

"Forget it," Natalya growled, "Let's just go."

Before Yong Soo could make like a gentleman and open her door for her, Natalya ripped the door clean off of it's hinges.

"Hey!" Yong Soo yelped, charging out of the car. "This is aniki's car! He's going to be so mad at me!"

Natalya scowled.

Yong Soo moaned, "Okay, let's just go."

He offered Natalya his hand, and was met with a harsh slap.

"Ow!"

Natalya glared at him.

"Do not try to come near me," She growled.

Yong Soo pouted. "You sound like Kiku."

The two walked up to Yong Soo's home. It wasn't big, but it had a warm atmosphere to it. There was a garden in the front, with different types of greens. The door was a thick one, probably because of Yao's paranoia.

Cheerly, Yong Soo reached into his pockets, and came up with…

Nothing.

He spewed out some colorful language.

"I forgot my keys!" He wailed, throwing himself against the door, "What are we going to do now? We're going to freeze out here, aren't we? And my GPA's going to come down because I was too busy following aniki to do my project and I'm going to get disowned and- aieeeee!"

The door was suddenly opened, causing Yong Soo to come crashing down on their savior.

"You idiot!"

"Hyung!" Yong Soo cried, "You-"

"You imbecile! What are you doing crying in the middle of the night? We're going to get called in for a noise disturbance, and we already have records because of you and Li Xiang's little car stunt-"

"I love you!" Yong Soo grabbed Hyung Soo into a hug. "You're the best brother ever! I knew all along you wouldn't leave me to freeze!"

Hyung Soo still looked angry, but Natalya thought she could detect a hint of happiness in his features.

Yong Soo grinned like a little kid.

Hyung Soo scowled and pulled the two of them up. Then he noticed her.

"Natalya," He greeted, "How's Ivan?"

Before Natalya could answer, Yong Soo gasped, looking betrayed.

"You know her? Is she your girlfriend?"

"What?" A girl screamed from inside the house, probably Mei.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yong Soo demanded, "Here I was thinking me and maybe Cheng were the only straight guys in the family-"

"Shut up!" Hyung Soo yelled, while Natalya pulled out her knife.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Thank goodness," A voice said. It was Li Xiang, the youngest kid in the family.

"Mei would have totally freaked," He muttered, "She's been obsessing over your love life for two years now. If you got a date-mate and didn't tell her, she would, like, totally go ballistic."

Hyung Soo rubbed his head and groaned.

"You stupid little-"

"Yong Soo brought home a girl!" Mei shrieked, suddenly appearing, "I read his diary and-"

"What?" Yao howled from inside.

There was the sound of someone spewing out tea.

"I thought he liked dudes!"

"I did too! He's always trying to grope Yao and Kiku-"

"He's too young! This will mess up his grades and bring dishonor to us!"

"OTP! OTP!"

"Does this mean he will stop bothering me?"

"What is this 'oteepee?'"

"How did you unlock my diary? I hid it in the safest place eve-"

"It was in the kimchi jar! An idiot could have figured it out! It was all gross and slimy-"

"It was not gross! It was blessed by the awesome kimchi!"

"You sound almost as stupid as that utter imbecile Alfred-"

"Hey! He's cool! But you're still the coolest, Hyung. I remember you used to bring an cool Korean sword to the playground so you could murder people who tried to bully us. Then we got sued and-"

"Where did I go wrong, _aru_?"

"Nii-san, when is dinner?"

"My little siblings are either emotionless weapon-obsessed psychopaths or detention regulars or school mafia members-"

"But I only got 11 detentions this week, aniki!"

"All of you already have a criminal record!"

As Natalya watched the family scream, she was suddenly struck by how similar they were to her own dysfunctional, weird family. They fought, they screamed, they had criminal records- but they stuck together. Just like her own family. Because that was what family was supposed to do.

She and Yong Soo did actually have a lot in similar. And he was kinda cute-

"What am I thinking?" Natalya mentally reprimanded herself, "I want to marry big brother!"

 _But he's rejected you for so long_ , and voice in her head said.

But Natalya loved her big brother… or did she?

 _Not in that way anymore. Yong Soo's sweet, tall, handsome, smart… what more could you want?_

He was an idiot!

 _Everybody has flaws._

A cute idiot!

 _Yes…_

A cute, lovable, idiot!

 _Mmhm… c'mon, girl. Admit it. You have a new crush._

"Please be quiet!" Kiku screamed.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then, in his normal quiet monotone, he said, "We have a guest."

He gestured at Natalya.

"Hello," Natalya said flatly, "I am not the Yong Soo's girlfriend. I am marrying my big brother."

Kiku looked nervous.

"Ah… yes…" He said, "As you can see, she is… umm… marrying her elder brother… so… I believe that there is no problem-"

"Then what's she doing here?" Mei demanded, obviously still attached to her new "Oteepee."

"Oh, we forgot to do our project for school and-"

"What?" Yao shrieked, "Ho- wh- wha-"

His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards, only to be caught by a panicked Kiku.

"Nii-san!" He cried.

Mei turned to Yong Soo accusingly. "You killed him!"

Yong Soo burst into tears. So did Mei.

"You fools!" Hyung Soo yelled, "He isn't dead! He just fainted!"

"He's such an old man," Li Xiang muttered, "I think the shock was too much for him."

"I didn't mean to!" Yong Soo sobbed.

"There, there," Cheng said, stroking Yong Soo's back.

Bawling, Yong Soo collapsed into Cheng's arms.

"Stop it, you moron!" Hyung Soo shouted, "You're crying like a baby in your little brother's arms! Do you have no shame?"

He began pacing around.

"This is all because of that evil Western influence! And that idiot Alfred! One of these days, I will rip him from limb to limb! Why, this is shameful! Disgraceful! Those foolish video games of yours will eat your brain away. And don't even get me started on those ridiculous dramas, with their dyed hair and-"

"Hyung Soo-ge-ge?" Cheng gently nudged the ranting Hyung Soo. "I think Yong Soo and Natalya need to go do their project-"

"Yes," Natalya growled, "We need to do our project so I can go home and marry big brother-"

Yong Soo, having stopped crying sometime during Hyung Soo's rant, winked at her. "Marry me instead?"

Natalya turned bright red. But, much to her chagrin, she found that the words left a warm, bubbly feeling in her stomach…

* * *

1/22/2017

First straight couple! Woohoo!

(I feel like real-life authors are all like, "this is my first gay couple!" and we fanfiction writers are just standing there with this _expression_ on our face…)

I know I didn't do the all-nighter in the prompt, but writing isn't something you can force!

Also, the "oteepee" idea came from something I saw on the internet. So basically this parent asked a question on the internet about whether their daughter reading stories about two men in love and calling them her "oteepee" was normal or just a phase or something… I died while reading that, it was hilarious.

The part about the door being thick… doors in China are really thick and heavy (trust me, I've been there). And Yao being paranoid? Well, doors in China are thick to prevent baddies from coming in. Of course, we don't have that in the US (don't worry, we still have our share of jerkfaces).

Also, I played with some dialogue rules in this story. The idea actually came from Forbidden Tomatoes. Go check out their story "Truly and Artist." It's truly awesome.


End file.
